Vampire in Romania
by Rose-Mare2014
Summary: Quinn ran away from her vampire creator and lover after seeing him with other women he had changed now shes back in Bucharest. Facing Deangelo. But soon finds her broken heart slowly mendig when she meets another man or atleast she thinks hes a man.
1. Chapter 1

I wanna give a big big thanks to lovelybloodwolf for revising this stort she did a amazing job and I'm very glad I found her lol.

I rolled out of bed. The clock read six a.m. I went to my balcony window and opened it as the fresh, crisp air burst through, ruffling my raven black hair. Bucharest was so beautiful at night. Very few people came out at night, even if the street lamps lit the sidewalks. Very few dared to venture out at night since the werewolves made there existence public; not many were happy about this, but then there were the few who loved the idea of weres being public. It was 2018, a new age. I wasn't surprised that the werewolves had come out of the shadows. It was only a matter of time before all supernatural species come out to the public. Not us though. Not yet. Vampires were some of the many species kept from the mortals, even if they have their suspicions that we exist.

Let me tell you a little about myself. My name is Quinn and I look no more than nineteen or twenty years old, maybe, but I've been around since the late 1930's. It's been about eighty some years that I have been alive. It seems like forever. I sure don't look it though. My eyes are still crystal blue, like the ocean. I have not one single grey hair amongst my raven black locks. There is not a single wrinkle on my porcelain skin. I'm quite thin, which is surprising, considering the fact that I love to eat. (Yes vampires can eat regular food, too, but we do also need blood.)

I was turned in the early 1950's. I had just turned twenty and I believed myself to be in love with an alleged gentleman. He is the man I now know as my maker, my creator, D'Angelo. He has been around for well over two hundred plus years, but you couldn't tell it from looking at him. He

looks merely twenty five years of age.

He was a charmer in my day. That's how he had gotten me alone the night he changed me.

*FLASHBACK*

It was raining. My place was clear across town; his was only a few blocks away, so he persuaded me to just stay at his place. That was my first mistake. Going to sleep in his bed, which oddly seemed untouched and brand new, was my second. I awoke when I felt a sharp pain in my neck and found D'Angelo with his fangs buried in my neck. I tried to scream, but he had quickly made a small cut on his wrist and held the open wound over my mouth. All I could taste was the warm iron flavored blood in my mouth as it made its way over my taste buds and down my throat. So many thoughts ran through my mind, like why me? Why did he choose me to do this to? I slowly blacked out. I was pretty happy when I did, too. I didn't want to know what else he might do to me.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I'm sure you know the rest. I was forever changed, forever immortal, forever a bloodsucker. Nowadays, I try to look on the brighter side of things. I stayed with D'Angelo for the first few years to learn the ways of being a vampire. He had taught me the proper way of life and I always had the finer things in life, gold, riches, horses, beautiful silk and satin dresses, etc. You name it, I either had it or would have it within the day. D'Angelo spoiled me rotten. I was still in love with D'Angelo, deeply and madly head over heels for this man—err—vampire. Until I saw him with his newbie vampire lady and that angered me. I had given up everything and for what? To be tossed aside like shoes that went out of season.

I left that day. He had given me a necklace that was enchanted so we could walk in the sun light. Most vampires had one. It was the only reason we could really fit in amongst the humans. I packed all the things I could and left. I traveled all over from Italy, to Germany, Scotland, Ireland, even Canada for a bit. I made money even though I had enough to live just fine for years to come from the money D'Angelo had given to me as a gift when we were first together. I still worked to pass the time, though. I finally came back to Bucharest three years ago After all, this was my home. I had been gone for fifty some years and hadn't talked to D'Angelo since I had left. I still didn't care to talk to him when I came back, nor do I now.

I got dressed in my blue jeans and a v-neck, long sleeve sweat shirt to go on a walk. The clock next to my bed now read nine a.m. Man! Where did the time go when you're reminiscing on old memories? I headed to Herãstrãu Park. It's beautiful during the fall. The trees' leaves had all changed color: oranges, reds, and yellows. The wind was crisp and cool. I love it! This is home! This is my everything right here. I sat atop one of the many benches throughout the park. Couples walked by holding hands, some people were walking their dogs, and a few mothers were pushing strollers carrying precious cargo. Sometimes I wished I had a special someone. Then again, I did and he broke my cold, dark heart. I wasn't sure if I will ever let anyone in again, at least not like that.

"What are you doing on such a beautiful morning in the park alone my darling Quinn?" a voice asked from behind me.

"There's are reason I haven't contacted you or even let you know I was back 3 years ago," I retorted as I turned to look at the pale, dark haired man staring at me with piercing, red eyes. D'Angelo stood there wearing a black button up, long sleeved shirt and blue jeans.

"Oh baby, that hurts me. You know you're my favorite creation," he responded, trying to be the same sweet talker I knew he was.

I wasn't going to let him back in again. I refused, even though my heart missed him.

"There's a reason I didn't let you know I was back! Now leave me be and don't call me baby. I'm no one's baby!" I snapped, getting up and shoving my hands into my pockets.

As I turned to begin my trek to exiting the part, I noticed that he was still following me. I cared not, though. I headed to the coffee shop named Origo and sat at my usual table. D'Angelo sat in the chair across from mine. My normal waitress came up with my usual order. Seeing I had company today, she proceeded to ask D'Angelo what he would like to order.

"Coffee, black like his heart," I answered before he could without bothering to look up from my coffee.

"Why so heartless love?" he questioned, trying to sound as though we separated over something naive.

"Are you seriously going to ask me that? You're not even going to ask why I left all those years ago and never bothered to tell you when I came back? Seriously?!" I gritted out through clenched teeth, officially getting annoyed at his stupidity.

"Quinny-bear, come on. You know no girl could take your place," he replied before smiling at the waitress as she brought him his black coffee.

After he took a few sips, he set it down and turned his crimson eyed gaze onto me.

"You threw me aside like last season's shoes! I refused to stay! I'd be damned before I did! I made it fine on my own, too! Now if you be ever so kind as to leave me be and forget you saw me. It would be much appreciated," I bit out, setting my coffee down after a small sip.

A cold smile stretched across his face at my harshness.

"You are very—very—lucky we're in public," he hissed, reaching across the table and intertwining his fingers with the chain of my necklace.

"Maybe I should rip your sun pendent right off your pretty, little neck and let you burn in the sun right here in this beautiful café, my love," he added with the devilish grin never leaving his face and he glanced out the window we sat next to.

I could feel the rays of sun light seeping through the blinds.

"Damn you," I hissed under my breath, knowing he now had the upper hand.


	2. Chapter 2

D'Angelo's smirk widened as he heard me curse under my breath.

"Now, my darling Quinn, are you going to behave?" he asked me as his grip tightened around the chain of my necklace.

Suddenly, the scent of pine trees wafted through my nostrils and I heard a deep, rough voice.

"Is there a problem here?" the voice asked.

I glanced up to meet a stranger's eyes. They were as green as the pine trees he carried within his scent. His shaggy hair the color of freshly melted, dark chocolate; his bangs almost cover those mesmerizing, green eyes. This man had a different feel to his presence. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, though. This stranger was tall, perhaps as tall, if not more, than D'Angelo. If I were to stand, he may very well still tower over my five foot five stature by at least a good six inches, making him roughly six feet tall. He didn't look a day older than twenty three, maybe twenty four.

D'angelo's crimson eyes shifted from me to the strange smelling gentlemen.

"I don't think this has anything to do with you, boy," D'Angelo hissed harshly.

"It very well may not, but I don't think its right of you to put your hands on this beautiful young lady," he replied with a cocky grin on his caramel colored face.

I felt a bit flattered at this man's words, but now was certainly not the time to allow foolish words to get to me. What I needed to focus on was finding a way to get away from D'Angelo.

"Well isn't it your lucky day, boy," D'Angelo snapped, letting go of my necklace and placing his hand on the table, the other on the arch of the chair.

He used his hand positioning to hoist himself up to meet the young man's eyes. Just as I suspected, they're the same height. The way green met red, you could feel—no—slice the tension between these two with a dull knife.

Within moments, the manager came out from the back of the café yelling, "Pleacă acum! Pleacă acum!"

I can't be too sure, but I'm assuming he's yelling at the three of us to get out now in Romanian. Using his request to my advantage, I walked briskly out of the café and down the road back to my apartment suite. I thanked practically every deity that it wasn't too far.

My nerves were a bit frayed as I fumbled with my door lock. I never use all of the locks on my door, but after the morning I had, I figured now was as any good a time to start.

Glancing around, I checked to see if anything was amiss within my person space. Thankfully, everything appeared to be intact. With my bedroom set as my destination, I walked through my abode. As soon as I reached my bed, I plopped face first and allowed a sigh of relief to escape my powder pink lips. The lushness of my bed was comforting against my skin as I closed my eyes and drifted into a world full of peace and security.

D'Angelo growled from where he stood outside of Origo.

"Damn it. She got away," he hissed.

The stranger walked by, bumping shoulders with him and whisper, "See ya around bloodsucker," before jogging off towards Victoria Avenue.

D'Angelo's eyes followed the man as he jogged away, wondering how he could have possibly known.

*QUINN'S NIGHTMARE*

Beneath me, I could feel what could only be described as a cloud of plush cotton, but upon inspection, it was an elegantly covered, queen sized bed. All I could think of was, "Where am I?" In no time at all, I realized I couldn't move. Nor could I speak.

I felt hands upon my body. Hands I immediately recognized as his. This was turning into a nightmare—fast. His hands moved over my every curve, nook, and cranny. I tried to scream. I tried to fight him off. But alas, I could not move nor could I utter anything remotely close to a sound. His crimson eyes loomed atop me and stared. He stared at me with eyes full of lust and hunger. I shivered. I knew immediately that I was his prey and he, the hunter.

His eyes disappeared from my sight before I felt his lips upon my inner thigh. He licked, kissed, and nipped as he hitched my skirt up higher and higher. My traitorous body quivered at the feeling of his tongue upon my sensitive flesh.

My only desire was to wake up from this horrid night terror. This was no land of dreams and wishes. This was a land of fear and cruelty. Tears slid down my porcelain cheeks, betraying my thoughts, the only outward portrayal of my hatred of this heinous act.

"Stop touching me, you sick b***! R***!" I screamed within the confines of my own mind.

The words wouldn't—couldn't—leave my throat. I'm at his mercy. I'm helpless. Whoever is listening please let me wake up! Please!

*END OF NIGHTMARE*

I immediately shot up from my bed. Beads of sweat dripped down my face. I felt more disgusting than ever.

"Shower," I told myself.

Getting up from my lovely bed that allowed me to have such a horrid nightmare, I started the short trek to my bathroom. Looking to the mirror, I noticed the horrifyingly dark bags that made their home under my eyes. I groaned and continued looking myself over before undressing.

I turned the hot water on first, shortly followed by the cold to balance the temperature out. Slipping into the shower, I rested my head against the quickly heating wall and steam filled the alcove covered by my dolphin printed shower curtain. The water felt amazing sliding down my pale skin, flowing from my shoulders to my feet. I contemplated going out tonight. I read the clock right before I came in here. It said nine pm.

Deciding I would go to the club where all of the supernatural creatures met up, I washed my body and hair thoroughly. I grabbed a towel on a nearby shelf and dried off after I shut the water off. Leaving my towel behind, I traipsed down the hall n*** and proceeded to my closet. Opening the drawer that contains many of my bras and p***, I decided strapless would suit better for tonight with a pair of matching black p***.

As I flipped through the many outfits I had procured throughout my many years, I landed upon one that I could not seem to ignore. The dress was slim and black with only one sleeve. It ended merely four or five inches down my luscious thighs. I slid the dress over my head and slipped my left arm through its short sleeve and adjusted the strapless part around my right b***.

Looking in the mirror, I quickly assessed that it made me appear rather pale. I shrugged the assessment off though, I am a vampire after all.

I wandered back to my bathroom where I applied a thick layer of black eyeliner that made the sea blue of my eyes pop. This was soon followed by a smoky grey eye shadow for the finishing touch on my eyes. With a light, shiny coat of sparkly lip gloss, I deemed my make up worthy. My hair was perfectly finished with a simple brush and quick tease with my hands.

Soon enough I was walking down the dark alley way towards Immortals. I could feel the bass of the music as I got closer. Turning down a thoroughly hidden alcove, I approached a metal door that rattled with the bass. I pushed it open and proceeded down the stairs into the club. The dance floor was crowded with the bodies of men and women dancing against one another. I made my way across the floor, getting bumped every now and then, with the bar as my destination.

"Whatcha drinking, pretty lady?" inquired the bar tender, giving me a warm smile.

"Long island," I shouted over the music, giving a quick smile back.

As he made my drink and sat it next to me, the music stopped.

An announcer came on stage and began to speak.

"We have a special surprise for you crazy party animals tonight!" he hollered into the microphone.

The crowd roared with excitement at that statement.

"We have some live entertainment for ya'll tonight! Give it up for Blood Fang!" he finished before leaving the stage.

I turned to grab my drink from the bar top as the crowd grew louder. Sipping my drink leisurely, I nearly spit it out when I noticed who stood up on stage. There stood the stranger from earlier today with two other guys, a drummer and bass guitarist. He was the lead guitarist along with vocals. I could make out that same cocky grin, which led me to believe he saw me and my reaction.

"Just my luck," I quietly grumbled to myself.

They began to play a song I knew as 'Centuries' by an, I believe, American band called Fall Out Boy. His eyes never left me, not even for a second. I wasn't sure if I was to be flattered or freaked out. I did enjoy the show, though. They were not bad at all.


End file.
